1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to heat dissipation modules, and particularly to a heat dissipation module which can cool plural electronic components of an electronic device simultaneity.
2. Description of Related Art
With developments in technology, portable electronic devices, such as notebook, game player and the like, have decreased both in size and weight over the past few years. However, the electronic components of the electronic devices, such as CPUs and VGA chips, feature increasingly high operating speed and generate more and more heat need to be dissipated immediately.
Conventionally, a heat sink is mounted onto the CPU of the electronic device to absorb heat therefrom, and a fan is assembled onto the heat sink to generate forced airflow to the heat sink. During operation, the forced airflow flows across the heat sink to exchange heat with the heat sink. Thus the airflow is heated and has a relatively higher temperature after flows through the heat sink. Other electronic components around the CPU, such as the VGA chips, the memory modules, can not be efficiently cooled by the heated airflow. Finally, the operation of the electronic device may be influenced.
For the foregoing reasons, therefore, there is a need in the art for a heat dissipation module which overcomes the limitations described.